sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wes Weasely
Wes Weasely – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to antropomorficzny łasica, akwizytor z firmy Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors Limited Company. Czasami sprzedaje Doktorowi Robotnikowi różne gadżety, które mają mu umożliwić złapanie Sonica. Historia thumb|left|Wes Weasely wymigujący się od zwrotu pieniędzy dla Robotnika W odcinku Birth of a Salesman Wes Weasely przybył do bazy Doktora Robotnika, aby zaoferować mu produkty Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors Limited Company do złapania Sonica. Udało mu się sprzedać Darkinator i dołączone do niego gogle. Gdy urządzenie zawiodło z powodu Scratcha i Groundera, Weasely nie zwrócił Robotnikowi pieniędzy, ale zamiast tego zaoferował Freeze Banger. Gdy i ta maszyna się nie sprawdziła, Weasely zademonstrował Gravity Stopper i dołączył do niego Self-Gravity Boots dla Scratcha i Groundera. Robotnik sprowadził go potem siłą do swojej bazy i Weasely znów wymigał się od zwrotu pieniędzy. Zaprezentował więc doktorowi ostateczny gadżet, którym był De-Atomizer. Po zaprezentowaniu urządzenia na Scratchu, Weasely zapewnił Robotnika że po zdematerializowaniu trafionego celu można go zmaterializować ponownie w dowolnym miejscu, takim jak więzienie. Weasely ostrzegał jednak doktora przed czerwonym przyciskiem, bo sam nie wiedział co dokładnie robi. Robotnik jednak wyrwał mu De-Atomizer i nie pozwolił odejść - kazał mu iść razem ze Scratchem i Grounderem i dopilnować, aby urządzenie działało. Weasely otrzymał również groźbę od Robotnika, w razie gdyby tym razem zawiódł. Wes próbował się wymknąć w trakcie czekania na Sonica, ale Scratch i Grounder przypilnowali go. Gdy jeż przybył, Scratch przypadkowo wcisnął czerwony guzik i trafiony Sonic został sklonowany. Po tym jak klony Sonica wypędziły Scratcha i Groundera, Weasely chciał dyskretnie uciec, ale niebieski jeż nakrył go. Weasely połączył wtedy klony Sonica z powrotem w jednego niebieskiego jeża, ale nie zaczekał na podziękowania. Sonic zatrzymał go i wtedy Weasely wyjaśnił, że musi uciekać przed Robotnikiem. Sonic postanowił mu pomóc i sam przebrał się za akwizytora, aby sprzedać Robotnikowi Super Stupendous Tremendous Horrendous Hedgehog-Catching Vanquisher, który zamroził doktora i pomieszał jego części ciała ze Scratchem i Grounderem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Wes Weasely jest nadpobudliwy i urzekający, ale też pozbawiony skrupułów w swojej pracy. Nie obchodzi go to, co sprzedaje. Zależy mu jedynie na pieniądzach i nie lubi się z nimi rozstawać - nawet jeśli musi, to szybko znajduje sposób by uniemożliwić ich zwrot do klienta. Mimo że zapewnia o jakości swoich produktów, jest gotów uciekać gdy nie działają po jego myśli. Weasely mówi bardzo szybko, często przesadnie gestykulując i spoufalając się ze swoimi klientami. Nie interesuje go również kto jest jego klientem, tak długo jak ma pieniądze. Weasely jest elastyczny i stara się dopasowywać do sytuacji, współpracując z Robotnikiem przeciwko Sonicowi, ale korzystając z pomocy jeża gdy zaczyna się robić nieciekawie. Wygląd Wes Weasely jest antropomorficzny łasicą, wyższym niż większość mobian. Posiada kremową skórę i brązowy nos, oraz czarne oczy. Nosi na sobie pomarańczową czapkę, która unosi się nieco nad jego głową, oraz płaszcz w tym samym kolorze w kratkowany wzór. Widoczna jest u niego także duża, czerwona muszka, oraz biała koszula pod płaszczem. Weasely nosi także okulary, czarne spodnie, oraz czarno-białe buty. Moce i umiejętności Wes Weasely jest zdolnym sprzedawcą, który potrafi wcisnąć swoim klientom niemal każdy produkt. Przy tym jest podstępny i posiada wysoki poziom manipulacji - nie stoi tak naprawdę po niczyjej stronie i dopasowuje się do sytuacji. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Ivo Robotnik *Scratch *Grounder *Sonic the Hedgehog (czasami) *Miles "Tails" Prower (czasami) Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Wes Weasely w komiksach W komiksach Wes Weasely był sprzedawcą, reklamującym różne firmy i ich produkty. Wystąpił w roli komentatora podczas Chaos Emerald Championship. Galeria Birth of a Salesman 007.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 008.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 010.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 011.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 012.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 013.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 015.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 016.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 017.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 018.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 019.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 020.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 021.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 022.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 023.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 024.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 025.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 026.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 028.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 029.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 031.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 033.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 034.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 037.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 038.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 041.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 043.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 045.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 046.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 060.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 062.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 064.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 065.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 066.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 067.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 097.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 100.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 101.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 102.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 106.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 107.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 108.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 109.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 111.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 114.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 116.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 177.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 178.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 179.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 181.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 182.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 183.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 184.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 185.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 187.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 188.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 190.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 192.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 193.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 194.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 196.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 197.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 201.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 202.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 204.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 207.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 208.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 210.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 211.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 212.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 213.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 214.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 215.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 217.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 223.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 230.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 233.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 234.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 235.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 236.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 239.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 240.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 244.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 245.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 246.png|Birth of a Salesman Birth of a Salesman 248.png|Birth of a Salesman Sonic Says 12 5.png|Birth of a Salesman Ciekawostki *Zachowanie Wesa Weasely'ego jest nawiązaniem do amerykańskiego komika Phila Silversa. Kategoria:Mobianie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)